


To Blow Against the Wind

by dreamlittleyo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode Related, Episode: s01e08 Bugs, First Kiss, First Time, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Schmoop, Sibling Incest, Wincest - Freeform, Wordcount: 100-1.000, Wordcount: 100-2.000, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-09
Updated: 2011-04-09
Packaged: 2017-10-17 19:25:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/180368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamlittleyo/pseuds/dreamlittleyo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Oasis Plains, Sam and Dean can't. Stop. <i>Touching</i> each other.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	To Blow Against the Wind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mickeym](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mickeym/gifts).



It's been festering between them since Oasis Plains, this indefinable _something_ that started with an insincere "Okay, honey?" and a slap on the ass that neither of them expected. It was funny, in retrospect. Once Sam got over the surprised disbelief at Dean's audacity, there was plenty of entertainment value in the discomfited expression on the otherwise phony face of the realtor.

But that was weeks ago, and now they can't. Stop. _Touching_ each other. It's little things, hands lingering a little too long for simply giving direction, fingers smoothing hair that doesn't need help. Sam puts his hand in Dean's pocket to scare off an overly flirtatious bartender one night, and Dean leaves it there for two hours.

Sam is starting to feel it in his blood, the constant tension of lines being crossed in such incremental steps that they can't stop it. Dean can't possibly be this oblivious, but he puts on a front so convincing that Sam doesn't dare challenge him on it. He doesn't want to be the one to drag this up into the light, out of whatever alternate dimension it has them stuck in. He doesn't want to be the first to admit that it isn't just some joke, when he's not even completely sure that's not what this is. They're Winchesters, and shit escalates, and what if Dean still thinks they're just messing with each other?

He holds the growing urge in check for a solid month, not even realizing it's solidifying until he steps over the threshold into some hotel room in the middle of Arizona and drags his brother into an unexpected kiss. It's artless and awkward at first, half fumble because he's not used to kissing someone this close to his own height. He figures it out eventually, tilts his head just so and that clears everything up. By then Dean is kissing him back, eager and intense and this can't _possibly_ be a joke anymore. Dean wouldn't be that cruel.

It's not as simple as all that, of course. The kiss ends predictably, with Dean shoving him away and reminding him that, by the way, they're _brothers_ in case Sam's forgotten. It takes a solid week to wear him down to talking, and two weeks after that to maneuver carefully through the Very Important Issues that can be summed up in one ugly word. But at the end of week three, the stars must finally have aligned just right, because they both decide they've had enough of the guilt and doubt and giving a shit that the world is going to judge them. The world already wants to lock them away, what's one more strike against them?

Six months, 12 days, three hours and twelve minutes later Sam comes 'home' with a case of good beer and Chinese takeout. Dean doesn't do anniversaries, and Sam doesn't blame him, but six months of not killing each other over the new elements to their relationship? That warrants celebration. So he gives it twelve extra days, lest Dean suspect, and after plying him with good food and drink tackles him straight to the bed.

They pass a solid hour getting sweaty and sticky, hands sliding possessively along skin that's fast become familiar, touching each other _everywhere_ , and Sam thinks maybe this is happiness. They snuggle close once sated, Dean not putting up a protest because Sam has long since made him acknowledge the futility of whining about it. He's never made Dean admit out loud that he loves it, wants it, _needs_ it, just as much as Sam. He's saving that for later, because for now he's content with this more limited victory.

"What are the odds of you _not_ calling me a girl if I say I love you?" he asks, fingers dancing across the freckles of Dean's cheekbones.

"Pretty much nonexistent," Dean informs him instantly, eyebrow quirked in open challenge. Sam rolls his eyes.

"Okay. Fine. You give good head."

Dean's expression softens into something Sam knows how to read, suddenly serious and warm and familiar, and when he finally speaks, it's in a voice gone thick and quiet.

"Yeah. You, too."

**Author's Note:**

> Gorgeously remixed [here](http://rivers-bend.livejournal.com/347620.html), by my wonderful [Rivers_bend](http://archiveofourown.org/users/rivers_bend)


End file.
